Too Good
by Jamsel
Summary: Far away from Stars Hollow, down a dusty road two friends are on a road trip on there way home and they pick up an old friend whose just been released from military school and ready to take control of his life again. AN and PREVIEW ADDED
1. Road Trip number one

Title: Too good 

Rating: PG

Pairing: Hah! Like I'd actually tell you.

Spoilers: Mostly season two, so if you don't know who Jess is don't read this.

Summary: Far away from Stars Hollow, down a dusty road two friends are on a road trip on there way home and they pick up an old friend whose just been released from military school and ready to take control of his life again.

In the world of elite socialites he was a maverick. He didn't fit in, the money, only a comfort, something he knew he could live without. Most of them couldn't say that and he knew that's what made him different. His real passion was music. Music created the slight illusion for him, that life was ok even when he knew it wasn't. At military school, well, things weren't pretty, life at military school consisted of the never ending cycle of eating, sleeping, being yelled at and running. Way too much running, the only place he found solace was in the music room and in his heart. In his heart where he could visit with her, see her face and envision many situations during which he would've acted differently. Maybe things would've turned out differently if he hadn't been the idiot. Idiot. He could visit her with his guitar, it had helped him to survive. He loved to perform and he was going home, to a summer of emptiness and a few gigs, before he set off to University, yes, he didn't want to know how much money his parents had given Harvard to let him in, the thought made triumph taste so bitter in his mouth, he spat. The gates closed behind him, his guitar strapped on his back, the sun bright in his eyes. He began to walk down the street gazing at the ugly gray building that had held him for the past year. Unfortunately, he was too proud to call his parents for a pick up and was left to walk the extra mile to the bus station. He saw a car on the road and faintly saw the out lines of two people sitting in the car, he stuck out his thumb in the traditional hitchhiking position. The car drove past him and he groaned dropping his hound, continuing to trudge in the direction of the bus station, but the car screeched to a stop and backed up stopping next to him, the passenger window opened, a dark hared guy sitting in the front. He peered into the car and in the drivers seat sat, "Mary?" She looked different, her hair was down and her blue eyes peered at him out at him from behind aquamarine colored glasses. She smiled.

"I thought it was you. Get in." He opened the door to the backseat and noticed about thirty books in a pile on the ground. Tossing his stuff behind the seat he slid into the car glancing at the dark-eyed guy sitting in the front. 

"I see we struck gold," he said glancing at all of the books on the ground.

"Yeah, in this town about a half-hour from here, a quarter each." She replied glancing at him in the review mirror. "I forgot," She commented gesturing to the guy sitting next to her. "This is my friend Jess." He turned around and stuck up three fingers in a wave, he nodded. 

"It's always good to meet a fellow, how should I put it, thief?" He asked glancing at Rory who smiled in reply explaining. 

"Jess got nabbed stealing from a convenience store, although he probably didn't get as much money from the store as you got from the vault. He got sentenced to a lifetime in Pleasantville."

"Ouch," Tristan replied "although I would've preferred that to a years worth of cold showers and cement buildings."

"So true." Tristan decided that this guy might be worth knowing. 

"What's with the guitar?" She asked curiously. 

"It's what I did all year."

"Can you play anything?" She asked.

"Can you play anything good?" Jess reiterated in a sarcastic tone, yes, definitely worth getting to know.

"Sure, what do you want to here?"

"No, Not in my car," Rory commanded, "if you really suck, you'll break the windows. Let's just listen to the radio and maybe when we get back to Connecticut I'll let you play, if you're lucky."

"And lucky you will be."

"I see that all that time in military school did wonders for your ego."

"Hey, a guys gotta have some pride." Jess commented punching the air.

"Amen," Tristan replied. "Amen."

After two hours Rory pulled into a gas station. "Do you want me to drive for a while?" Tristan offered and Jess pointedly looked at him and rolled his eyes as if to signal the beginning of the schpeil. 

"No one drives my car, Dean built me this car and believe me, presently it can't be replaced." Jess groaned.

"Don't tell me you're still with bag boy."

"Bag boy?" Jess cackled, "that's a good one. I went with narcolepsy boy, but that's even better,"

"No, Dean and I broke up, and unfortunately I don't have a boyfriend, less one that could fix this car, apparently it handles like crap." She looked pointedly at Jess who pretended to glance around the area, not noticing the comment. She giggled. "So this hunk of junk stays under my protection. At all times. I may not love Dean but I do love my car." She pulled the hose out of her gas tank and hurried through the dusty air to pay leaving Jess and Tristan waiting for her. 

"Are you with her?" Tristan asked Jess pointedly. Jess shook his head wistfully.

"We were together for a while, we're better friends. And I will personally do you in if you hurt her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's just say that the reason we broke up wasn't me."

******Like that little bit of foreshadowing there, don'tcha!****** What next?…I know…..some doughnuts, music, The Old man and the Sea and Lane****You really want to write that review now don'cha***********


	2. Road Trip 2

It was dark when Rory stopped at the end of the driveway looping up to the Dugrey mansion. He sighed and gathered his things, she turned in her seat to face him. "We're hitting up a library sale in Chesterton on Friday, its part of our summer tour, interested." A smile spread across his face,

"Hell yeah, we can take my car."

"Sure, we'll drive up here and take your car to Chesterton, its only three hours away."

"Just out of curiosity," he asked "how many book fairs are on the tour?"

"Way to many," Jess stated shaking his head. "Rory is going to need a book case when this is all over." Tristan laughed and climbed out of the car, happy because he'd be away from his house that summer and he made friends. Good ones. 

On Friday morning he awoke at six-thirty and grabbed the box of sugar coated doughnuts he'd bought for the ride, pushing the button to open the gate he decided to take the Jeep. He drove it out in front of the house selecting his Vertical Horizon CD to listen to while he waited. Ten minutes later Rory's blue car drove through the gates and he noticed a third head in the back seat. The car stopped a few feet from his own and Rory, Jess stepped out both toting back packs while a third, tiny Asian girl stepped out, in an arguing with Jess while Rory looked on, smiling and laughing once in a while. Rory climbed into the front seat, the other two in the back seat. "I'm telling you," Jess remarked emphatically, "Oliver is a story about good versus evil. The evil, throughout is trying to convert the good. Look at Fagin….." 

"Fine!" The Asian girl exclaimed, "you win, ooh doughnuts." Rory picked up the box and selected two passing the box back.

"Tristan, this is Lane." She waved, he returned the gesture and pulled out of the driveway. An hour later the entire car had engaged in a loud debate, the front against the back about The Old Man and the Sea. "Hemmingway was writing about perserverance, there wasn't anything else. He conveyed the importance of Hope in a hopeless situation." Rory argued.

"That's part of it." Lane protested.

"That's all of it," Tristan agreed, fiddling with the CD player.

"But what about the Lions on the beach," Jess proclaimed "they represented his youth as a sailor.."

"And therefore representing his perserverance and love for his career." Rory interupted with a sweet smile.

"Fine, you win," Lane pouted staring out the window. Tristan smiled at Rory and slapped her a high five.

"This is fun." He commented with a smile.

"Winning is always fun," a grumpy Jess said. "Turn here." A few minutes later they had reached the library charity book sale and they separated, each going in a different direction. Trisan browsed through a few boxes of biographies, selected a few musicians and continued to dig while Rory had discovered a box full of classics, eagerly digging through the pile with Jess. Lane was pleased in the mystery section and about an hour later they were finished, each purchasing about ten books. Piling their books into the car they got back into the car and pulled into a diner on the way back to Stars Hollow. "How's the guitar?" Asked Jess over burgers.

"Pretty good, I'm in this thing on Monday night." He replied.

"A contest?" Lane asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"We're coming," Rory stated glancing at Jess and Lane who nodded in agreement. "What time should I pick you up at?"

"Why don't I pick you guys up, its on the way. I'll meet you in front of the dance studio." 

"Sounds good."

******Ooh a gig…I know you want to write me a reviewJ *****Lets see whats coming up…a romantic song…Rory in Tristans Room and biting nails*****


	3. In the bedroom

On Monday afternoon Tristan was pacing around his room. He was nervous, and his poor nails were in pain. A bad habit, yes, but a comforting one as well. When the phone rang he jumped, picking it up on the first ring.

"Hello?" He almost yelled.

"You sound bad." A soft voice said on the other end.

"Yeah well."

"How are you doing?"

"Ok," his fingers shaking as he tried to breathe in and out.

"Have you been practicing."

"I can't." 

"Why not?" She asked curiously.

"Can't calm down."

"You do sound bad, do you want me to come over?" He was taken aback by her, friendliness. 

"When would I pass up a chance to have Rory Gilmore in my bed room."

"That's sounds like the Tristan I know, see you in an hour." She hung up and he quickly tidied his room and grabbed his guitar making sure it was in tune for the tenth time that day. 'Jesus, Dugrey get a grip you're only playing one song. One song you haven't decided on.' He shook his head and opened his window breathing in the fresh July air. When the doorbell rang he padded down the stairs and opened the door, to a smiling Rory who was holding a bag.

"Hey, what's in the bag?" He asked.

"Stress relievers." She replied stepping through the doorway.

"You rock," he said as they walked up the stair to his room. She looked around his house in awe. 

"Your house is huge, its as big as the inn."

"Tell me about it." He replied, "don't get lost." They turned down two hallways and she glanced into a large red room filled with books and two plush chairs in front of a fireplace. She stopped counting the shelves, there must've been a thousand books. He noticed she'd stopped and stood beside her. "It's great in the winter, by the fire. I'm the only one who uses it now, you can if you want." She nodded and followed him down the hallway and up two more flights of stairs to the highest floor. "This is my room."

She smiled and sunk down in a plush arm chair the bag next to her. 

"This is great, a library and a huge attic apartment. Play me something."

"What.." He stuttered, glancing at his guitar.

"There's only one way to know how good you actually sound."

"I guess,"

"How many songs are you playing?"

"Just one."

"Well don't play the song that you're playing tonight, just play a warm-up" He nodded and grabbed his guitar, fiddling with the already tuned strings. 

"Don't laugh," he warned as he began to strum the cords to a cover, he couldn't recall the name, by Vertical Horizon. The music began to engulf him, to win him over, and the words fell easily off his tongue.

Somewhere there's speaking

It's already coming in

Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind

You never could get it

Unless you were fed it

Now you're here and you don't know why 

The chords were choppy at first but as soon as the first stanza was over, his eyes closed and it was just him and the music, and harmony. 

But under skinned knees and the skid marks

Past the places where you used to learn

You howl and listen

Listen and wait for the

Echoes of angels who won't return

He's everything you want

He's everything you need

He's everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

He says all the right things

At exactly the right time

But he means nothing to you

And you don't know why 

You're waiting for someone

To put you together

You're waiting for someone to push you away

There's always another wound to discover

There's always something more you wish he'd say 

But you'll just tight

And watch it unwind

It's only what you're asking for

And you'll be just fine

With all of your time

It's only what you're waiting for 

He'd fallen in love with this song at Military school because it reminded him of her. The situation, his feelings, her feelings. It was all part of this larger plan that he wasn't aware of, but this song, the first he'd learned to play, he'd learned for her. After the hurt, she didn't want him, she never had. If he remembered correctly her words were "A kiss that meant nothing, I wish that it never happened." 

Out of the island

Into the highway

Past the places where you might have turned

You never did notice

But you still hide away

The anger of angels who won't return 

I am everything you want

I am everything you need

I am everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

I say all the right things

At exactly the right time

But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why

And I don't know why

Why

I don't know

His hand was dangling after the last chord and reality began rushing back into his body, he felt as if he'd awaken from a deep sleep. And he felt at peace. He set his guitar down, avoiding her gaze. The silence in the room was so prominent you could've heard a pin drop. She exhaled all at once as if she'd been holding her breath and held his gaze with her matching blue eyes. "That, that was amazing," she whispered, the silence broken but not forgotten. She shook her head and smiled, "Well, at least you're ready now," opening the bag she tossed him a coke and they toasted to success. And friendship.

After a quick dinner of sandwiches prepared by Tristan himself. He packed up his stuff and they got into his Jeep driving to Stars Hollow to pick up Jess and Lane. "So, what's the name of the song that you're going to play?" She asked glancing at him.

"Um…" he stuttered, "Too Good." 'Are you crazy?' He asked himself. The song wasn't even finished. 

"That's cool," she fiddled with the radio. When they picked up Jess and Lane they were in yet another debate, this time about The Catcher in The Rye, both of them arguing the same points without realizing it until Rory stepped in and pointed it out. Tristan smiled at her, she smiled back and patted his hand reassuringly. Thirty minutes later they reached the club and entered, Tristan leaving them to go back stage and prep. They wished him good-lucks and sat down at a table near the front.

***Geez..the suspense must be killing you**Write me a review..cmon you know you want to*****Coming up we see a whole new side of Tristan…another song…maybe a dance.. this is sounding like a musical**


	4. Too Good

AN: The song used in this chapter is credited to Smallhours. It is called Too Good. Thanks for the reviews. 

Tristan knew that he had to play "Too Good." It was her song, the most recent, he'd only written it four days before. As for it being unfinished, he'd just play the song he had and if need be add something. Relaxed for the first time that day, he zoned out and went over the song, taking out the written music just in case. He took the stage to loud applause and yelling he recognized as his friends. He took a deep breath, propped his guitar up on his knees and began to play, shakily at first, but then he saw her, her blue eyes captivating. They smiled at her; he closed his matching eyes and began to sing

All alone again without you 

Here to say that it will all is fine

I need a hand from you to

Help me get back home on time

Wondering if I will find a friend 

So good as you ever again

Enough of imperfections as long as

You will stay with me to the end

His fingers were operating on autopilot, recognizing new notes, dancing with the guitar, and playing for him.

Don't you 

Tend too see through what I do

One look and you'll see

It can not be me cause

I can see that

You're to good for me

And I need you too

Say that it's not true

He almost panicked at this point. He had nothing else to do so he started the main riff again and looked deep inside himself. He found words he didn't know were there.

How can I go on without?

Sitting here when you are someone else

Who's just too good for me?

But I can't be that

I am just myself

Taking a deep breath he decided to finish with one last chorus, the audience singing along with him, he opened his eyes and smiled at all the eyes looking at him, but he couldn't find hers. Finally he spotted her figure, eyes closed and smiling.

I can see that

You're too good for me

And I need you too

Say that it's not true.

Not true.

The crowd's applause was tremendous and loud. He stood up, over whelmed and saw her in the audience standing up along side Jess and Lane, smiling. He put down his guitar and flicked his fingers at the crowd, grabbing his guitar by the neck and hauling it backstage. Jumping down he crossed the empty dance floor and sat down at the table. Jess and Lane offered him encouraging words, but she was silent. He glanced over at her, she returned is glance with a smile, spreading from ear to ear. He smiled back and a few other people gave positive remarks as they walked by. A few other performers played none of them extremely amazing. The DJ sauntered up on stage, bantering with the crowd, poking fun at a few bizarre looking people. Eventually he whipped the envelope out, reading the winners. "Third place goes to Kelly Orsini," he handed the girl an envelope and she sauntered off stage. "Second place goes to…Trinlisa Simpson." Tristan let the air out of his lungs, crossing his fingers, glancing at Rory who shot him a tight-lipped smile. "First place, was a very original performance, goes to Tristan DuGrey." He smiled and shook his head in disbelief. Too much applause he walked up on stage and accepted the envelope. Jogging back to the table Rory gave him a huge hug, squealing congratulations, over the din of the crowd. A loud, pulsating song came on over the sound system and Jess hurried over to the bar to get drinks. Rory opened the envelope, which contained a fifty-dollar bill. 

"You don't exactly need this," she raised her eyebrows waving the money.

"I'll use it for my musical career and for the betterment of man kind," he protested. "Or I could just get the Coldplay CD." She laughed, handing him back the money. He sucked in a breath, noticing the amount of skin exposed along her shoulder, to the strap of her tank top and down to her black pants. She looked glamorous in something so simple, a look only she could pull off. He shook his head and stood up. "I'm going to dance," he said to Rory.

"Good for you," she retorted, a twinkle in her eye.

"Are you going to dance?" He asked.

"I was thinking about it." He grabbed her hand pulling her towards the floor. 

"Do me a favor," she glanced up at him curiously "stop thinking." 


	5. Heart Break

He pulled her onto the dance floor, laughing, twirling her around. The bland techno music blaring he twirled her in circles, smiling and laughing, she followed his lead, through the dips and spins. It was fun , but when the song ended she turned to head back to the table in need of a drink. Tristan grabbed her hand. "Hey," he said pulling her close. She looked startled, like a deer in the headlights.

"Hey," she replied, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Refusing to look into his eyes, the beat unknown they rocked back and forth, shivers moving up and down her arms. 

"You've changed." He stated, looking down at her, she returned the comment.

"So have you." She remained staring up at him, "you aren't as big of a jerk that you used to, you're ego has obviously taken a beating, thank god." He shot her a pouty look.

"You seem more independent." She nodded content and leaned her forehead ever so gently against his, glancing at him, he tilted his face downwards, slowly. All of a sudden the song ended, and another loud, bland song came on startling her so radically that she jumped away from him. 

"I need a drink," she said turning her back on him and leaving the floor dissatisfied at her lack of self control. She was hurting him, she knew that, but why risk another heart break. 

Later that week she nervously picked up the phone and dialed his number. 

"Hello," a distinguished voice said.

"Hi, may I please speak to Tristan?"

"What's up Mary?"

"Gee, Tristan I could've mistaken you for a butler."

"We don't have a butler,"

"A maid then, I thought we were passed the whole Mary thing."

"You haven't changed that much,"

"bite me." She offered suddenly forgetting why she'd called.

"Why'd you call?" He asked, curiously, seriously happy for some reason.

"Well, we, as in the Road Trips groupies, are travelling out to Mansfield, tomorrow. It's a five hour drive there and back but its worth it. I heard they're selling them a dime a dozen."

"A dime A dozen?" He questioned sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, better bargains then the last one. We could do the same things as last time."

"Sure," he replied. "So we'll take the Jeep, then."

"Sounds good, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He hung up the phone, she sounded cold. After that night on the dance floor, things were different. After the almost-kiss, he knew he'd scared her away. He also knew what he felt, this wasn't just a mild attraction, like with Summer, he couldn't throw this away. If it meant sharing this awkwardness, so be it. It was better than not seeing her at all.

**************************************************************************************

She sighed hanging up the phone, "idiot," she whispered leaning her head against the window. Startled, she noticed someone walking towards her window. It was Jess, he noticed her and she headed around to the door to open it. "Hey," she greeted him sadly, leading him into her room. Plopping down on her bed, she tossed him a pillow and he sat down on it on her desk chair. "You're unthrilled, talk" She smiled sadly at him.

"It's just, things are weird you know."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Between Tristan and me, I think he wants more, I just don't want to get in to deep, you know."

"I get it, kind of like me and Lane."

"Yeah, I noticed you two getting pretty cozy at the club the other night." She teased. He blushed looking down. 

"The difference is, you could be with Tristan, I can't be with Lane." Rory nodded in agreement.

"You've gotten better Jess, if things were different, I'm sure Ms.Kim might cave, besides, I thought the sneaky thing was your forte." He nodded sadly.

"I want things to be different."

"So do I." She replied. "In a way, I guess I don't want to get hurt, things with Dean went sour, I'm glad that we're friends. I wouldn't want to lose Tristan."

"Maybe you haven't found him yet," Jess stated quietly standing up and pecking her on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She sat quietly pondering Jess's comment. Maybe she hadn't found him yet, even though he'd lost the armor and given her glimpses of Tristan, she still hadn't found him yet. The glimpses of Tristan that she'd seen had been through his songs. Before she could trust him, before they could be together, she had to find him. And he had to let her. 

******Now things are getting thoughtful( I'm just the writer, I don't' think I just write)******Anyways, coming up we've got yet another trip to the Dugrey manor, a little longer, Something BIG is going to happen.***That's all for now****


	6. love

"Thanks, Rory" Lane giggled. Rory was lending her car to Jess and Lane that night after the fairly successful book hunt. It was one of the few ways she could help the two of them in there slightly skewed relationship. Jess smiled at her. She loved her friends, but prayed they wouldn't leave her at Tristans house for too long. She could have requested a ride home but spending time at Tristans house was probably easier than actually sitting in the car for an hour. 

"What do you want to do?" He asked glancing at the retreating car. 

"Movie?" She asked, "You do own movies right?" He nodded and they retreated into the house, she followed him through a maze of hallways until they ended up in a small room with a TV and VCR set up. He opened the cabinet and she was amazed to see that the Dugreys owned about 200 movies. 

She hesitated and stood up, "could we maybe not do the movie thing, it wasn't one of my best ideas." He nodded passivly. "Could I maybe see the library again?"

"Sure," he nodded leading her away from the room and through a few more rooms, up a set of winding stairs that creaked and into his attic room. She glanced around and quickly followed him down another set of stairs and through another hallway, into the library. This time he grabbed a book off the shelf and plopped down on one of the overstuffed chairs littering the room. She climbed up the rolling later and read through the titles slowly, moving along with the ladder. She finally decided on a book and began to climb down slowly. When she was about five feet from the ground, he foot slipped. "Tristan!" She shouted in surprise and she began to tumble down the ladder. Preparing for impact,she felt her body become supported by a pair of strong hands, untangling her feet from the rungs of the ladder. She opened her eyes and was staring into his. He placed her on the ground.

"Ok?" He asked softly, still holding her shoulders. 

"Yeah…" she whispered back as he leaned towards her. "Thanks," she pulled away from him and picked up the book.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." She followed him wordlessly. When they reached his room again he grabbed his guitar and fiddled with the strings for a moment. She saw him change the moment he picked up the guitar, the armor was off.

I'm so tired I could die

Of falling in love, finding it easier to fall out

I can't deny it

I feel it inside 

I'll keep this fire

If I can

Rory drew in a sharp breath, she couldn't handle this, not know. But something was there, she felt it earlier when he'd caught her, something was different.

I'm falling in love again'

Ain't nothing I can do

Falling in love again

And this time its with you

When I fall its always the same

And I'm so tired of playing this game

He didn't look at her, he concentrated on playing. What the hell was he doing. It was almost like he had no control over his actions when they were together. He didn't even know where the stupid song had come from. He'd never heard, played or written this song. Put it was everything he felt.

Been so long now

Since I gave up my heart

I've kept it locked down

I don't want to get it harmed

Let me tell you now

I just wanna be sure that you won't hurt me

Can you promise me that

I'm falling in love again

Ain't nothing I can do

Falling in love again girl

And this time its with you

When I fall Its always the same

And I'm so tired of playing this game

She wanted to run. Her mind was telling her to run, steal a car, just get out of there. She wasn't ready for this. Not when she hadn't found him yet, the person she was looking for. She almost stood up, but something in the lyrics, something in the way he sang them, with so much passion. That's what made her stay. He was in love with her, and for the first time, she believed in him.

Gotta tell me if your gonna break me heart

Cause I don't wanna take a chance

If it ain't true well its gonna be nothing but a poor romance

So give me that promise to hold on to and I'll never let you go

I've gotta have something to go one

I'm letting you know now

I'm falling in love again

Ain't nothing I can do

I'm falling in love again

This time its with you

He didn't look at her. He couldn't. Finally after and unbeknownst amount of time, she cleared her throat. He glanced up and she plopped down next to him. "I don't want to hide anymore." He whispered.

She gasped, as he looked up, something about his eyes. They had become open, the armor was off. It had stayed off. "I found you." She whispered to herself. Leaning closer he rested his forehead against hers. He tipped his face down, and there noses touched. She giggled, and he kissed her. Unable to contain her smile, they broke apart. "You don't have to love me." She stated simply. 

"Yes I do," he responded quietly. "I always have."

The End

******Awwwww*******Its over, I'm sadL *******But guess what I'm doing now?******* I'm writing a new story (feel free to scream and writhe in joy j/k) seriously, look for my future fic coming soon. Featuring a bit more bantering, some insults and three of our favorite characters at Harvard. Who? I'm so not telling*********


	7. Authors Final Words and Preview for THE ...

Hey; First of all the main purpose of this part is to give credit to Eagle Eye Cherry for the use of his song "Falling In love." That I placed in chapter 6. The second part is to thank all of you reviewers especially; Apple Eye, Kitty and Mimi(you rock, thanks for the loads of reviews!), Jewls13(a faithful reader of both my fics), Bess, Shayness, Crissy, Mandie( thanks, girl you rock!), Bent 137 (thanks for all the support) ( ) whoever leaves this sign, Lrnd (rock on!) and to Silver_Star, Adrainna Wolfen and Shimemore who have showed endless support for my R/J story, I couldn't have finished without it! My next fic I'll be posting very very soon. Here is the summary and a short preview:

****

Summary: Tucked away in the lush Harvard campus, Three enemies (A Rory, A rebel and a certain city in France, who all once shared the same blue uniform) from the past meet again to share their years at College. Engulfed with Romance, fighting, competition and chivalry two create ties that bind, a friendship so strong who knows what might happen. (Not your traditional future fic see AN for explanation)

****

AN: Ahem…Please enjoy this fic, It's my first future thing, I'm a Trory convert **not that I'm hinting anything** Please R/R and enjoy. PS The formatting for this story is pretty different, I've filled it mostly with conversations, most of it is just left to the imagination, not to much description, lets just say its not traditional.

****

The Fourth Floor

__

Part One

Rory lugged two bags up the stairs, while her mom, and luke followed carrying a chair and a plant. "Oh man, what floor are you on," Lorelai whined, panting.

"Fourth," Rory replied, opening the door to the landing. 

"I think I need a stairmaster," She commented, gazing at the plant. 

"Look for Room 402," Rory's voice echoed in the long wooden hallway. Finally, the reached it and Rory pushed the door open, revealing a medium sized room with a bed, desk, and night table. The window was open revealing a beautiful campus, full of students milling around, carrying bags. "It's weird that there's no one else up here." Rory stuck her head out into the small hallway. Glancing around she turned around in disbelief. "There's only three rooms up here."

"I guess we're in the attic or something," Lorelai commented looking around the room. "It's a nice room, you have high ceilings." Rory nodded smiling. 

"I'm glad I got stuck up here, though. It'll be quieter for studying."

"And partying," Lorelai giggled.

"Harvard students don't party, they just hold loud study groups." Rory glanced out into the hallway. Luke carried up the rest of her stuff. "Thanks Luke, I don't think I could've survived another trip." He smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Good Luck."

"Thanks, Luke."

"I'll see you in the car, Lorelai." He turned and headed down the steps.

"I'm going to miss you, kid." Lorelai ruffled her hair.

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too. Good Luck, call me tonight ok."

"Bye." Rory, walked with her to the top of the stairs and hugged her good-bye. She turned when her Mother was out of sight and sat down on her bed, leaving the door open so she could meet her other floor-mates when they arrived. She began to unpack but a few minutes later she heard the door open. Sticking her head out into the hallway she jaw dropped.

"Tristan?"

"Mary?"

And that's not all…look for it in a few days.

Lata babe

J 


End file.
